Icarus
by Silverangel Terry
Summary: A crossover, of nearly everything I know about.
1. Chapter 1

This is essentially a combination of every single story/manga/cartoon/video game that I have played, and mushed into one single series. I hope you enjoy this! I'm new here, so be sure to give me advice. Whether I listen to it or not, I will still take it into consideration.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"where am I?" A moment of waking up and surveying his surroundings showed the boy that he was in a dream, with all white around him. He himself was wearing a white robe. As far as he could see, the dream never seemed to have an ending point.

"what is this place?" As soon as he said the words a strange brown, foxlike animal walked up to him. The fox had a mane. Not knowing what else to do, the boy started to pet it.

"Veeeeee... Eevee!" the fox purred contentedly.

"An eevee?" Icarus said suddenly, "oh yeah, you're a Pokemon." He continued to sit in the same place petting the eevee, trying to grasp at something he forgot. A mechanical telescope-like object popped out of his right eye, focused on the eevee, and then returned to his eye. A pale hand rubbed his right eye.

"Owwwwwww... What was that?"

"Eevee. Normal type. Level 10." a mechanical voice whispered in his mind.

"Oh yeah, that eye that Bianca installed for me," Icarus explained thoughtfully, "it scans stuff for me."

A few seconds later, a sky blue figure darted past Icarus and the eevee, rushing into the bright white emptiness. Icarus stood up, interested.

"Want to follow that thing, eevee?"

"Vi!" the eevee jumped in excitement.

"Uhhh, sure," Icarus realized he couldn't understand animals. He realized that the translation charm he had wasn't with him, and therefore without the charm, he wasn't able to understand animals or other foreign languages, nor speak them. Nevertheless, the eevee followed him as he raced towards the mysterious figure. They ran for about five minutes towards the figure until a dark shadow erupted in front of the figure.

"What in the world is that?!" Icarus yelled. The blue figure turned around. She had a rather slim figure, and no arms. Instead of arms, there were flowing ribbon, similar to a dress.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Hello, name's Icarus. Just what is that freaking shadow thingy?"

"Darkness,"

"...That doesn't make sense..."

"Veeeeeeee?" the eevee was obviously confused as well.

"Well, that is Demise," the girl started to say. "Demise: final boss in the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Sealed within the Master Sword after his defeat." the mechanical voice in Icarus's voice spoke again.

"Oh wait, if that is Demise, and we're sealed within the Master Sword, then you must be Fi, the spirit of the sword," Icarus figured out where he was, "But then why is there an eevee here?"

"Eevee. Received from Seera."

"Makes sense," Icarus said, "I'll just call you Siri from now on, since you are a mechanical being, just like the product that Apple made."

"My name was already Siri,"

"Bianca installed Siri into my head!?" Icarus was not pleased.

"Ummmm, who are you talking to?" Fi asked.

"A mechanical being in my head," Icarus explained, "now how do we beat this Demise darkness?"

"YOU DON'T, NOT AT THIS LEVEL!" the darkness shouted as it started to creep towards them.

"Siri, what does the scouter say about his power level?" Icarus ordered.

"It's over 9,000," "You better not be joking,"

"I don't joke around often,"

"So wait, your power is over 9,000?" Icarus asked Demise.

"It is?"

"That's what Siri said,"

"Then it is better than I have expected," the darkness rose to a size to rival Godzilla, "Crushing you worms will be a cakewalk, and after that I can drain the power of the Master Sword to increase my already expansive power."

"If he does that, I will cease to exist," Fi muttered.

"He won't care," Icarus stared at her, "We would need to beat him, or at least delay him."

The eevee was hiding behind Icarus's leg. At the words Icarus said, it came up to Fi and nuzzled her. She stared at the eevee for a while.

"Okay. Then I'll help you."

"What techniques do you know?"

"Transformation into a sword, low-level magic shots, that's it,"

"What do I have, Siri?" Icarus asked the mechanical eye.

"Your techniques are practically infinite, as you have the mangekyo sharingan on your left eye."

"That helps," Icarus shrugged, "But I can't seem to remember how to initiate them. Tell me five that I often use."

"Nova Impact, Blaze Inferno, Speed increment, Dice Impact, Creativity..." Siri continued to rattle on until Icarus stopped her.

"I think I'll just need a few..." Just then Demise fired a blast of dark energy at the group. Fi quickly darted out of the way, but the dark flames consumed Icarus and the eevee. Fi stared in disbelief. Power of that caliber in the Master Sword? The seal on Demise was weakening, and he was draining the power of the sword as he struggled. Fi couldn't see why she didn't feel anything. She felt nothing strange about her, no drained feeling. smoke billowed from the energy blast, and Fi covered herself form anything toxic. The smoke started to clear...

Electricity started to crackle in the silence. When the smoke cleared, Fi saw Icarus shrouded in a barrier of electricity, with the eevee right next to him.

"Heh heh heh," Icarus chuckled, "it'll take more than that to take me down."

"Viiiiiiiii!" The eevee panicked, running in the perimeter of the shield.

"Is that supposed to stop me?" Demise growled. An orb of black energy formed, and was launched at Icarus.

-some other place-

A girl stood on a mountaintop, her silver-blue hair rippling in the wind. Her dress billowed in the breeze. a purple cat sat next to her. It had a red jewel on its forehead. The girl sensed something. "Icarus?"


	2. Chapter 2

note to readers: I own none of the franchisees used in the story. however, there are a few characters I made up which I will name in the next chapter.

* * *

The girl's cat got up and walked up to her.

"Hm? Espy? What do you think about a visit to Icarus, eh?" The girl asked the cat. The red jewel on Espy blinked happily, as if agreeing to her.

"Sure then, I think I know where he is," she took out a red and white ball. A light came from it and absorbed Espy into it. After putting it away, the girl leaped from the cliff. Wind brushed against her cheek and carried her to the horizon.

-The Master Sword-

Blood trickled down Icarus's cheek. He licked it and grimaced. This was not good. Blood also flowed from his silver hair.

"Will you surrender, or will I have to kill you?" The dark shadow loomed over him. Icarus was in a dire situation. His magic was drained, the eevee was unconscious, and the Master Sword, Fi, was knocked in another direction, behind Demise. What now?

"When in doubt, do something random," a voice spoke in his mind.

"Wait, that isn't Siri," Icarus was confused, was there another voice in his head? It sounded familiar...

"Icarus, this is me, can you hear me?"

"Seera!?"

"I'm using telepathy, you're in a losing fight, right?"

"Yeah, can you help me?"

"Try not to get killed," the voice faded from his mind. At that point, Demise got frustrated at Icarus and shot the same dark energy he has been shooting repetitively. Icarus strained to shield himself the energy. Every second he wasted was a drop of energy that Demise absorbed from Fi. At this point, Fi was no more useful than a biology textbook. Icarus collapsed, healed himself, rose, and collapsed again. He was losing his energy. A ray of white light shot from behind Demise and struck his back. The shapeless shadow bent over in pain, actual pain since the time he was last sealed. Fi rose from behind Demise and went over to Icarus and the eevee.

"I can hold him off for a moment while you escape," Fi told him.

"Why?"

"You can't win this fight, Demise will only gain more power with every minute while you die. The best you can do is escape,"

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes, even if Demise consumes and drains all my power, I'll still be bound to the Master Sword,"

"Then so be it, here take this first," Icarus focused a sphere of magic energy into his palm, and infused it into Fi.

"A bit more magic energy to help you,"

"Thanks, I'll transport you and the eevee out of the sword," a white light shined on Icarus and the still-comatose eevee.

-In the air-

Now this was unexpected. A column of white light erupted right next to Seera. She nearly fell out of the sky because of this. After regaining her senses, she glided to the source of the light in the forest. As she landed on the ground, Espy popped out of her Pokéball.

"That's where Icarus is," Seera muttered, "or at least, I think." She walked over to where she had saw the light, trees stretching over her as she walked, Espy in the rear, looking at passing butterflies and beetles. She came to a clearing in the woods, where a large shrine was standing. It was very old, vines and weeds have been growing out of it for years. Small bugs scuttled across the vines. Seera was amazed at how it was affected over the years. She strolled in with Espy in tow. The inside of the shrine was very empty and quiet, as if the insects themselves knew this was a sacred place and paid their due respects to whatever spirit resided here. A glowing light emitted from a chamber, which Seera walked over to.

"So here you are, Icarus," Seera found the boy lying next to the Master Sword, which was glowing. Her eyes scanned his condition. "Got yourself an eevee? And lost most of your memories? Such a cliche event from Japanese RPGs." Seera picked up the unconscious boy, while Espy picked up the eevee at the scruff of its neck. They both then vanished into thin air.

-The Floating Continent-

"Hey, hey, hey, look! Listen! Hey you, wake up! You"ll die of the cold!" Icarus woke up to a girl standing above him.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Copain, but you can call me Copy. Anyways, what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere!?" Copy kept ranting on and on.

"Quiet, you," a dark-haired boy walked up next to her. "Sorry about that, she can talk a lot. My name's Dark, what's yours?"

"Icarus," the boy got up and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Copy began, "there are monsters in there!"

"She's right," Dark approved, "if you want to go there, then you'll need help."

"Are you able to get me any help?"

"We can help you, and we have another friend is a decent at hand-to-hand combat." Dark offered.

"What makes you want to go in that scary place, anyways?" Copy asked curiously.

"I sense a weakening energy from that cave," Icarus explained, "I want to go check it out."

"Seems legit, although I have no idea how you can do that."

"By the way, have any of you seen my eevee?" Icarus asked. He had noticed it wasn't here with him.

"Your WHAT?" "Errrr," Icarus explained about the eevee he had met in the Master Sword. Copain and Dark disappointed him by saying they hadn't seen it.

"Don't worry, we might find it somewhere," Copy reassured him.

"What are you two doing out here?" A large, tan, muscular boy walked up to them, his short brown hair rippled in the wind. He was Daniel. Introductions were made, and the four decided to go the the cave.

"How do I know you guys are powerful?" Icarus asked as they were walking. At that moment a pack of werewolves attacked them.

"Let's show the skeptic not to think that we're weak!" Daniel shouted. The four of them charged at the wolves. Poor werewolves. Daniel punched the literal brains out of one. Dark stabbed another werewolf to death. Copy threw her knives. They left the last one for Icarus, just to see what he could do.

"Got enough magic for this," Icarus drew a circle around the werewolf. The wolf continuously turned around in circles, confused.

"Blaze Inferno: red," flames started to rise from the circle, closing in on the wolf. The werewolf tried to escape, but flames then shot out up to the wolf's waist, preventing him from escaping. In a flash, red flames shot upward of the circle, engulfing the wolf in flames. Everyone took cover except for Icarus, who was still initiating the spell. The flames died down. Charred bones dropped from the air, landing inside of the circle.

"Darn, that was devastating!"

"Eh, I've got better, but my magic right now is next to zilch, so I won't be doing much more magic for now."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three! Thanks for reading.

incidentally, the following characters are the ones I made up:

Icarus, Copain, Dark, Daniel, Seera.

enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The four children went into the altar cave. Water droplets dropped from the ceiling, and continuously bothered Daniel.

"Agh, this is so annoying!" He finally shouted.

"What is wrong with a few water droplets?" asked Copy, her pink hair, wet from the water, was draped across her back.

"They ruin my concentration!" Daniel said. He took a step, and fell in a hole in the ground. "Cripes! Waaaaahhhhhhh!"

"How could you not notice a gaping hole in the floor!?" Dark scolded.

"Seems like we have to rescue him now," Copy jumped in, followed by Dark. Icarus looked around, grabbed something, and followed soon after.

-Altar Cave-

"Oof, that hurt," Daniel landed on his face and groaned in pain, then collapsed as Copy and Dark landed on him. "Was that needed?"

"Look out below!" Metal fairy wings popped out of Icarus's back and he hovered down to the trio.

"Are you a fairy?" Dark asked him.

"Maybe," Icarus said, "I'm a lot of things."

"Geroff me," Daniel groaned under Copy and Dark. Everyone got up and scanned their surroundings.

"Looks like a cave still, dark and spooky," Copy muttered.

"The energy is closer, but it's power is waning still," Icarus looked around. "Great, goblins," A group of eight goblins stared at the quartet. Never had they saw something that looked so strange, so alien, so weak. STAB! Swift as the wind, Icarus cut through one of the goblins with ease. The others then attacked Icarus together, hoping to overwhelm him. Copy, Daniel, and Dark ran over to help, but by the time they were ready, Icarus had killed all the goblins. He picked through the belongings of the cave dwellers.

"Here, I found a few knives, two healing potions, and a shield," Icarus listed his finds, "ooooh, some gil, two daggers, and a magic spell?" Gil was the currency of the land.

"What would a goblin be doing with a magic spell?" asked Copy.

"Must've found it. It will still be useful, however. South Wind is the equivalent of a Blizzara spell."

"Blizzara?"

"Level two ice in simpler terms. Here, equip yourselves with some weapons. I found a short sword on a skeleton above." The four of them prepared for any upcoming enemies, then they walked through the cave. They stopped at a spring.

"The spring has a magic healing property,"

"Will it help Daniel's wounds?" Dark asked.

"Yep, here drink some of it, Daniel." Daniel kneeled down, cupped some water into his hands, and drank. He instantly felt better.

"Wow, this is good! Why don't you guys have some?" But all three of them chose not to.

"The magic is closer now, but I sense an evil in it." Icarus started to worry.

"Don't worry, we can take it," Dark spun his daggers around his hand. The four of them entered a room unlike the cave. The walls were lined with blue crystal, and in the center of the room stood a large crystal.

"The elemental crystal of wind," Icarus said. He stepped towards it, but then a giant turtle attacked him. The turtle bit his arm, and Icarus pulled it out. His arm only suffered a few scratches.

"Kill it!" He yelled, "it's the evil thing!"

They all sprang into action, attacking the turtle and then retreating to avoid nasty bites. However, their use of short range weapons hindered them. They couldn't get in close attacking range without getting into the biting range of the turtle. A back attack wasn't good, either, for the giant turtle's tail swished side to side, making it hard to hit without being injured.

"Darn it," Copy blocked a bite from the turtle with her shield, but her only defense was knocked away easily.

"I'll get him," Dark jumped and stabbed the turtle in the neck with a dagger. The turtle, though, shook him off and bit his arm, clamping it shut.

"Aghhhh!"

"Quick, here! Have a potion!" Icarus held out a vial of healing liquid for Dark, but he refused.

"No! I'll kill it!" Dark took out his other dagger and drove it into the turtle's forehead. The giant creature let go of Dark's arm, stumbled around in pain, and fell. After a few twitches, it stopped moving altogether.

"Well done, Light Warriors." A voice eminated from the crystal.

"What is it talking about? Light Warriors? Never heard of them," Copy spoke out, confused.

"Maybe we're the Light Warriors," Daniel seemed excited. "Cool."

"I give you four a fraction of my power to dispel the darkness that will soon consume this world," a light shined on the four of them. "I don't feel that different," Copy said.

"My injury got healed," Dark commented.

"You'll be able to switch between job classes," said the crystal. "Oh yeah, by the way, there is a door in this room. It leads to a room with the outfits for each job class you know."

"Fighter, white mage, black mage, red mage, monk," Icarus listed the new job classes they learned.

"All right then, let's go get new jobs," said Daniel. "I'm tired of being a freelancer."

The four went into the room. Complete with dressing rooms, mirrors, and several outfits, it seemed more fitting for a movie star than four kids exploring a cave. Daniel picked up a gi, "I'll be a monk."

"I can be a fighter, then. Seeing that I'm better with weapons," Dark picked up a red suit. "Doesn't seem fitting for combat."

"These clothes can surprise you," Icarus picked up a red hat with a feather and a straw pointed hat. "Should I be a red mage or a black mage?"

"Black mage," Copy said as she tried on a white robe with red on the edges. "I want to be a white mage. I'm not good with combat."

"Nah, I'll be a red mage." Icarus denied her answer, "I'm a jack of all trades, so a red mage is good for me. I'll just switch jobs when I need to."

The four changed in separate dressing rooms. When they were done, they stared at each other.

"Pretty nice," Daniel commented.

"What difference does having a job have?" Dark asked.

"The fact that having a job gives certain abilities and skills than if you we're a freelancer, such as a Monk having stronger physical capabilities and a Mage having better magic capabilities."

"Makes sense,"

"Let's go, then," Icarus said, and the four began their quest, not knowing there were many more worlds to be darkness for darkness strived to devour all.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy!

Note: I do not own any franchises inferred or stated within the story.

* * *

-The Village of Ur-

"Ahhhhhhh, we're back home!" Daniel stretched out his arms in relief.

"So this is your village?" Icarus examined the area. "Seems pretty small."

"The place is surrounded by mountains, and the only way out got blocked off by a huge boulder. If we wanted to go somewhere else, we would have to use a ram to smash the boulder," Dark explained. "The village of Kazus should be have mythril to build a ram with."

"Then why don't we go?"

"First, we need a few more supplies," Dark countered.

"There's a storage house in the woods north of us. We also have to tell our village elder what we're going to do."

"Okay, then. We'll split up. Dark can tell Topapa about our quest, Icarus and I can go to the storage house, and Daniel can buy some healing supplies." Copain requested.

"Sure," the four of them split up.

-Topapa's house-

Dark walked into the elder's home. The place, although large, had an empty feeling to it. Dark disliked the place, but he was the best at explaining things to the elder. He walked into Topapa's room.

"Elder?" He asked politely.

"What is it, Dark?" The elder had a long, rugged, beard that stretched to the ground. Balding, he preferred to have chintz that distinguished himself if he couldn't have it on his head.

"Well, it's a long story..." Dark explained about Icarus, the Altar Cave, and the words of the Wind Crystal to the elder. Topapa didn't say a word, but instead nodded in time to the words.

In the end, the old man spoke, "So the Wind Crystal has chosen the four of you to revive the power of the elemental Crystals. In that case, I can't and won't stop you three children from going with Icarus. just be careful." Dark slightly winced, remembering how recklessly he attacked the giant turtle. If the elder noticed it, he didn't show any signs of it. "We'll be careful, elder,"

-The storage house-

"What's with these weak killer bees?" Icarus was getting frustrated at the multiple baseball-sized bees attacking him and Copy.

"Just be careful of the venom," Copy said. "The venom can be dangerous without an antidote." They made their way to the storage house. The house was completely empty, except for a few empty jars and unlit candles on the wall.

"What is this the storage house for? Unused pottery!?" Icarus didn't like how the things here were not useful to him.

"Wait, I think there is a secret switch behind one of these candles," Copy searched the candles until she heard a click. A section of the wall moved to reveal a secret passage.

"Well, what do you know?" Icarus said. "Are we allowed to take things from here?"

"Yeah, no one really remembers about this anyways because this place is so old, people only know about the empty jars here." Copy searched the secret room for weapons.

A while later, the two of them strolled out the supply house with equipment. Copy was reading a scroll. "What's that about?" Icarus asked.

"Cure..." Copain kept on reading. She didn't notice the killer bees. Icarus fended them off, but she got stung anyways.

"Wait, what happened?" Copain went into a drowsy sleep from the poison.

"This isn't good," Icarus picked her up and ran back to the village.

-Village of Ur-

"Wow! I can't believe there were potions in that ancient well!" Daniel happily carried three potions as he made his way to the armory.

*a few minutes later*

Daniel came out of the armory with a supply of weapons when Icarus ran up to him, carrying an unconscious Copain.

"What happened to her? Killer bees?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, you got any antidotes?" Icarus hovered nervously around Copain. "She doesn't look well."

"Crap, I'm out of money and I don't have an antidote," Daniel slapped his forehead in remorse; he had forgotten to buy any.

"We'll go to the Inn nearby, maybe I can heal her," Icarus made a run in the wrong direction, and ran into Dark.

"Don't tell me she's poisoned," Dark spoke out, then calmed down.

"There's a healing spring in the elder's house, we can heal her there."

"Let's get going. She's already pale."

-Topapa's house-

"..."

"..."

"Is she okay?"

"Not sure, Icarus is trying his best to remove the poison from her system."

"How come she's more vulnerable to it than we are?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been stung many times, but I never got stung this bad."

"Strange too, she's also been stung before, but this is the first time she blacked out. Maybe darkness is already infecting the world. Outside creatures seem to be getting more violent too."

"Maybe..."

"I think she's okay, guys." Icarus sat against the wall, his face turning pale.

"You okay? Don't tell me you got stung as well," Daniel started to panic.

"I'm okay," Icarus replied, "I just used too much magic for a day. I'll be tired for a while..." He fell asleep on the floor.

"I think both of them will be okay," Topapa walked up to the four, his beard dragging on the floor. "They will need rest. You two should get rest as well."

"Yes, elder."

-Two Days Later-

Icarus woke up in a panic. "What just happened? Is Copain still alive?" He blubbered on until Copain woke up next to him. "Oh, you're still alive... Thank goodness."

"Thanks to you, actually," Dark was already awake, holding a plate with bread on it. "Here's breakfast. It's not much, but Daniel managed to salvage some gil for it by selling some items he found in the woods."

"That's okay," Icarus calmed down, then his face brightened, "you got honey with that?" A few minutes later, Icarus was pouring ridiculous amounts of honey on his bread, and eating it with glee while Copain stared as she put jam on hers. Dark and Daniel were packing supplies outside.

"Are you sure you don't want strawberry jam?" she asked. "No, I don't care much for jam,"

"Why do you like honey so much?" "It's sweet, and it doesn't spoil often,"

"Jam's also sweet,"

"I don't like fruit in any form but fruit itself, and maybe juice,"

"That doesn't make sense,"

"Doesn't have to make sense," Icarus finished the jar of honey, "ran out of honey...oh well..."

"We're done packing," Daniel and Dark walked into the room.

"You got any extra honey, guys?" Icarus held up the empty honey jar.

"You finished it already?!" Daniel exclaimed, "you must be a fairy!"

"What makes you think I'm a fairy?"

"You have those fairy wings, you like honey, need I say more?" Daniel stated.

"I'll tell you what I am in due time," Icarus mysteriously answered. "We should get going if we want to build a ram at Kazus."

"Agreed," Dark interrupted Daniel before he can protest. "Let's get going"

As Icarus and Copy picked up their backpacks, Dark took Daniel aside. "You have to get that obsession under control," Dark scolded.

"What obsession?"

"You told me once before that you always wanted to meet the Fair Folk,"

"Yeah, and I finally might get the chance to meet and even befriend one."

"So? I've heard that the Fair Folk were descendants of both angels and demons, making them irresistibly beautiful, but at the same time, they're as evil as the darkness that cloaks the very land we walk on. I've heard stories that if you eat their food, any other food becomes ashes in your mouth, and you would have to beg them for food, and they'll make you entertain them for food, but they'll keep it out of your grasp so that you'll starve on top of being ridiculed. Be careful around Icarus, and keep an eye on Copain; they're known to spirit away the souls of young men and women."

"Okay then. Anything for Copy,"


End file.
